


White nightmares..?

by ItzZaira



Series: Gang or Family? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cross needs hugs, Crying, FLOOOOOOOF, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sad, Sleepy Cuddles, Sobbing, a lott of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: One of the gangmembers has a night terror. The gang is here to help.[I edited the story!]





	White nightmares..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! My first ever story!! I hope you guys enjoy!!!!  
Note: they have ages. Yes, I am very serious XD  
Nightmare (oldest)  
Killer (second oldest)  
Dust and Horror (same age, after Killer)  
Cross (youngest)  
Also, because they are genderless, Frisk and Chara wil be referd to as female. I hope that's okay with you guys.

**White..**

**That was all he could see.**

**White. Only white. Nothing more. White..**

**He looked around, and it dissapeared.**

**Now he was in a forest.**

**A human.**

**His brother.**

** _"HUMAN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE BAD! YOU CAN BE GOOD, IF YOU JUST TRY!! PLEASE, LET ME HELP YOU.."_ **

**The human started walking forward.**

** _"HUMAN! ARE YOU OFFERING ME A HUG OF ACCEPTENCE? WOWIE, MY LESSONS ARE WORKING ALREADY!!"_ **

_No..._ _Not Him!!!_

** _"I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN AR-"_ **

**fight.**

**-9999**

**...**

_ **"W-wel, this was unexpected.."** _

**Papyrus you are so naive.**

** _"B-but, I believe in you!"_  
**

** _*Shooosh*_ **

** _*your LV has increased*_ **

~~~

**And then, out of nowhere, he was in the judgement hall.**

**Frisk stood before him. She smiled.**

**Sans could not believe it. Why..?**

**Why?**

**WHY?!**

_ **"WHY HIM?! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!!"** _

**He tried to calm down. Don't worry, whatever is wrong with this human, he doesn't have to worry. Gaster doesn't like mistakes. This clearly was a mistake. When Gaster saw what was happening, he will reset. Sans won't remember anything yes, but atleast he would have his brother back.**

**Frisk looked at him dead in the eye. Then she started laughing.**

_ **"H-heh.."**_

_ **"Hehe.."** _

_**"Haha.." "HAHAHHHHAHHHHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"** _

**...What..?**

**She was insane, that was clear.**

_ **"Oh, silly little Sans... He won't come back.. Gaster won't reset. He doesn't care about anything, exept his 'expirement'. Your brother WON'T come back."** _

A**nd then the fight started.**

**They fighted forever, until the knife planted in his chest.**

**And then white again.**

**White.**

**White.**

**Only white.**

**She.. was right...**

**Gaster.. did not reset.. **

**He.. failed..**

**He couldn't protect his family..**

**Papyrus..**

**Undyne..**

**Alphys..**

**Mettaton..**

**Nobody..**

**But.. why was he stil alive..?**

**And then, he could hear it. A loud laughter.**

** "Greeting.. 'Sans'" **

**N-no.. Why him? Why was HE here?!**

**His soul apeared before him.**

**His soul was different.**

**An upside down soul, yes. But it wasn't fully white like it was supposed to be. It was partly purple and red aswel..**

**He apeared again, and grabbed him by his soul.**

**"Nice to see you again"**

~~~

A scream.

That was what Nightmare woke up to.

Nightmare jumped out of his bed when he heard it, ready to attack whoever was inside.

Nobody.

He seeked for magic, and relaxed as he only felt his gang, and nobody else.

But where did the scream come from..?

!!!

Oh...

Nightmare sighed. One of his boys must be having a night terror.

Probaply Killer. He always felt guilty about killing everybody in his AU, and often felt like he needed to be punished. Nightmare tried and stil tries to let him know, it was not his fault. 

He got op, and looked for the source of negativity. It could be Horror or Dust for all he knew.

His eyes widend when he felt from who it was coming from. Not Killer, Horror or Dust.

But Cross.

Cross never had nightmares, let alone _night terrors_. But yet, he clearly felt it coming from Cross'es room. 

When he heard a loud crash, he nearly jumped of, and wen't towards the sound.

Killer flinched when he heard a scream. He got up and looked around.

His mind was stil a little hazy, but he was sure he heard a scream. Then his eyes widend: he heard _a scream_.

First instinct was to think someone broke inside: What if Dream and Ink found the hideout?! What if they were under attack right now?!! What if-

And then he reminded himself that if thats the case, Nightmare would have felt them creep in and woke them up.

Maybe someone was having a nightmare..?

A loud crash was heard from Cross'es room. Killer's eyes widend. Wel, he hadn't expected that.

He got up, and walked up to Cross'es room.

It was impresive if you could get Horror to wake up, he was a heavy sleeper. Though he nearly fell out of bed when he heard the scream.

Now wide awake, he looked around. Did someone break into their home..?

Ofcourse not. There is nobody in this AU. Besides, he was sure Nightmare or Killer would have taken care of it.

Horror froze when he heard a loud crash.

What..?

Maybe Dust wanted to experiment again or something? And dropped 1 of his potions? But that didn't explain the scream..

Deciding to get up, he walked towards the door. He needed to know what was happening.

Dust's eye's widend when he heard the scream. He reconized the owner of the voice too.

At first he thought he was imagining things.. He did that a lot: He imagened his brother being with him after he killed him.

Yet, a loud crash could be heard from the room beside him. Cross..?

Getting up, he got 1 of his knives ready. Maybe someone broke in, or maybe someone was attacking!!

~~~

**Gaster looked down at him, smiling brightly. Beside him was a not so happy looking Chara.**

**But.. there was something different about her..**

**She was _floating._**

**"I'm sorry" she whispered, with tears in her eyes.**

**Gaster looked down at both of them.**

**"With this DETERMINATION, I can do so much more... But, this world lost my interest."**

**Sans looked at him fearfully.**

**Lost.. interest..?**

**Gaster smiled: "You'll be stuck in here forever!! Isn't that fun?"**

**Sans couldn't believe it. No. He wouldn't do that. Gaster needs this au. He has nothing more..**

**And then he realized. His soul was partly red and purple, because it was _fused _with Chara and Gaster's soul.**

**So.. Gaster had DETERMINATION**

**His eyes went wide in realization: Gaster didn't need this au anymore. That is why he didn't reset. To see him and Chara suffer.**

**~~~**

Dust rushed towards the hall, seeing all the gang standing in front of Cross'es door, all looking very worried.

"Cross?'' Nightmare asked, looking very concerned. "Are you okay-"

A knife was send through the door.

Nightmare looked wide eyed at the knife, feeling the negativity getting worse.

"You guys stay here and don't come in unless I say so." Nightmare commanded.

They all looked down. They wanted to help Cross but know that Nightmare was right with letting them wait here.

''Call us if you need us'' Killer said

Nightmare nodded, opened the door, and walked inside.

Everything was a mess. Some things were floating, other things were broken. But Nightmare didn't care about that at the moment. His eyes were on his youngest, Cross.

Cross had magical sweat on his skull, having a pained expresion on his face. No, he looked like he was in fear. And another detail. Cross was on the _ground_. He must have fallen out of his bed.

Nightmare made his way towards Cross, looking at him. He didn't know what to do. Cross never had a nightmare, let alone a _night terror._

_''N-no, don't..'' _Cross whimpered in his sleep.

Nightmare looked down, and gently shook his arm. "Cross? Cross, it's me, it's Nightmare. It's okay, it's just a dream, wake up."

~~~

**Gaster grabbed Sans by his soul, and threw him far away.**

**Sans yelped, and closed his eyes, bracing himself.**

**Chara screamed. Her soul was now fused with Sans' somehow. When Sans flew across who-knows-where, that also happened with Chara. Though, being a ghost, she didn't land on top of Sans, but went straight through him.**

**Gaster made a portal and...**

**Nothing.**

**Well, something.**

**Gaster's hand dusted the moment he touched the portal.**

**And then everything was gone again.**

**There was white everywere.**

**No. No. NO.**

**He can't be trapped again! He can't! **

**He can't.**

**He can't.**

**He can't.**

**The white turned black. The white abbys turned to black.**

**What..?**

**Chara came in view again, smiling brightly.**

**"Sansy... Look ahead of you~"**

**He looked, and then screamed in horror. He was greeted by 4 dustpiles. He regonized the clothing. The _gang's _clothing.**

**Tears were runing across his face now. He sobbed.**

**N-no, it can't-**

**''You did this _Sans._ You dusted them.''**

**"N-no! I didn't! I wouldn't!" Sans screamed**

**"You are no different then _him_ Sansy~'' Chara sang. "You couldn't protect your family. Again."**

**Sans-, no, Cross, fell onto his knees, sobbing. He couldn't look away from the dust.**

**He didn't do this. He didn't he didn't he didn't he-**

**'_<strike>DIE</strike>_<strike></strike>' **

**And he was stabbed again.**

**~~~**

** Cross  
**

**~~~**

**Cross.**

~~~

"CROSS!"

Cross gasped, sitting up, crying and trembling. He killed them, he didn't protect them, he failed so badly no wonder Gaster left him to rot-

"Cross." Nightmare said with a stern yet gentle tone. ''Cross? Can you hear me? It's okay, it was not real.''

Cross hands went up to his face, hiding his eyes, his knees up to his chest, still trapped in the nightmare. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"Cross." Nightmare said again. "Look at me" he orderd softly. After a minute or 2, Cross looked up. His eyes went wide when he saw Nightmare.

"N-nightmare?'' He asked.

He sighed in relief. "There you go.." Nightmare looked down at him. ''It's okay Cross, it was not real, I'm right here. Can I touch you?"

He didn't need to ask. Cross flung himself against Nightmare, starting to sob.

Nightmare hugged Cross'es trembling form, holding his head close to his chest, pulling him onto his lap. ''Shh... it's okay Cross, it's okay... It was not real... Shhh..''

Nightmare looked at the other 3 at the door and nodded, a sign that it was okay for them to come in. They walked inside and sat beside them, grabbing Cross'es hands to let him know they were here. Dust sat besides Cross'es free side, hugging him gently. Killer and Horror sat on the bed, Killer placing his hand on his head, Horror gently grabbing his hand. Cross never had nightmare's..

Cross'es grip on Nightmare didn't loosen, the images still fresh in his mind. That was not just a nightmare, but partly memories aswel.. That thought only made him sob louder.

Nightmare noticed his negativity getting worse, and started to rub the back of his skull and his back in a soothing way, that always calmed all of them down.

Cross grabbed his brothers hands, holding them for comfort, as he was sobbing. Please, don't ever let such thing happen... never again..

As time went on, Nightmare slowly started to rock himself and Cross back and forth, hoping of calming his distressed skeleton down, still rubbing his back and skull. He felt Cross'es soul hurting. This must be a bad one.

After a few minutes, Cross finally calmed down enough to stop sobbing. He was still trembling and shaking a bit from crying. 

Nightmare looked at the skeleton in his arms. "Cross..? Do you want to tell what happend..?''

Immediately the image of 4 dustpiles came back. He shook his head.

''Okay." Nightmare said. "Do you want anything?"

_"Papyrus, do you want anything?"_

He flinched. Cross looked up. He hesitated. ''Can we.. Stay like this? Please?" He asked.

Nightmare looked softly at him. "Okay.''

Killer looked up. "ofcourse Crossy."

Horror nodded.

Dust's grip on Cross'es hand tightend

They stayed like that for a while. Killer, Dust and Horror holding Cross'es hand and hugging a bit from the side, while Nightmare was still holding Cross, rubbing his back and rocking him a little, hoping to calm Cross down as much as possible.

After a while Cross yawned. He was tired but there was no way he would sleep now. He didn't want to risk having nightmares again.

Nightmare looked up when he heard Cross yawn. ''Are you tired?''

Cross nodded a bit.

''Do you want to go back to sleep?'' Nightmare asked.

Cross immediately shook his skull.

Dust looked at him in thought. Then he brightened up when he got an idea. "Do you want some chocolate?'' Dust asked.

Cross looked up. He did love chocolate..

''Y-yes please.'' he said softly.

Dust nodded. Giving Cross'es hand a gentle squeeze, he got up, before walking out of the room.

Killer also got an idea. ''How about we stay together in the living room for the rest of the night? Like a sleepover?'' He asked, trying to cheer up the younger.

Nightmare looked at his boys. That was a pretty good idea.

Cross smiled a little. That sounded nice..

''O-okay..''

Killer nodded and got up, Horror following him. ''Then we wil get the living room ready'' Horror said. They both left the room after.

Nightmare and Cross sad there for a while, until Cross broke the silence. "P-please, d-don't die.." He also started trembling a little again.

Nightmare looked shocked. So that is what he dreamed of-

He made sure to comfort the younger.

''Cross, is that what your dream was about?'' Nightmare asked carefully.

Cross hesitated, then nodded. ''I-I was in my au, and, I watched it all happen again, a-and then, _he _was there, a-and, there were 4 dustpiles, a-and-''

Nightmare gasped silently. He knew what happend to Cross' au. That was pretty traumatising. Cross was so young... so much trauma at such a young age..

He was rubbing his back again, talking softly and gently. ''Don't worry Cross, it was not real. I mean, _my _dust? That guy won't get the chance to hurt any of you. He is gone Cross, he isn't here anymore, he is gone, you are safe..''

Nightmare's words made him start crying a little again. He was right, Gaster was gone. But because Gaster was gone, he lost both his au and soul. Nightmare didn't know about that part though. He didn't know Cross was **soulless**.

''Shh... it's okay Cross, just let it out.. shhh...''

Nightmare kept reassuring him, knowing it wil take a little while.

After 2 minutes, Killer walked inside. ''The living room is ready.'' he said.

Nightmare looked up. ''Thank you Killer, we wil come now." he answered. Killer nodded, and went back down.

Nightmare looked at Cross. ''Do you want me to carry you?''

Cross nodded. That sounded nice..

Nightmare got up, making sure Cross was comfortable in his arms, before walking down the stairs.

He looked at the living room, that was turned to a sleepover area. The table was moved away. Now in front of the TV was a mattress with a lot of fluffy blankets and pillows. The 3 remaining skeletons were sitting on the couch, all looking very worried.

Nightmare smiled, and gently placed Cross down.

Dust shuffeled over to where Cross was, and handed him some chocolate.

Cross took it greatfully. He loved chocolate. 

The others got up, all sitting around Cross, hugging him for comfort.

Cross let out a little hum, the chocolate now gone.

Nightmare smiled when he felt some negativity disappearing. He hugged Cross close, rubbing his back in gentle motions, trying to lull him to sleep.

Cross leaned into the touch. It felt so nice.. He didn't notice his eyes becoming heavy and heavier, leaning more against Nightmare, until his eyesockeys slipped shut, and didn't open.

Nightmare noticed Cross stopped moving and looked down, seeing the small skeleton looking very relaxed, ribcage moving calmly up and down.

The gang noticed, and sighed. 

''So... Are we allowed to know what his nightmare was about so we can help him if he brings it up?'' Horror asked

Nightmare looked at him, and then nodded. He started telling everything Cross told him, and the gang gasped.

They all looked at Cross with a face full of worry, before Dust came close, and started to cuddle with the youngest aswel.

''Don't worry Cross.. We are right here..'' he said softly, even though he knew Cross was asleep.

''Try to be quiet'' Killer warned. ''We don't want him waking up.''

Horror nodded, and carefully scooted beside Dust, and hugged him.

Nightmare chuckled.

Dust looked at Horror, smiling softly.

''Hey, don't you dare leave me out.'' Killer warned playfully, scooting beside Nightmare's free side.

Nightmare smiled, letting his aura suround them. The gang calmed down, before all of them fell asleep.

Nightmare smiled, and looked down at the sleeping Cross in his arms. His smile fell a little, as he started rubbing Cross'es cheek softly for comfort.

"Oh Cross..'' he thought. ''He won't hurt you, he is gone.. I wil always protect you..''

_I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed making this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!!  
If you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!  
I hope to see you guys around, and see you next time!!!  
Byyyyyyeeeee!


End file.
